


Tied to the rhythm (but nothing beats you)

by Serenity_Searcher



Series: Clexa Week 2019 [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Week 2019, Club Sex, F/F, No Strings Attached, almost sex in a taxi, clexa sexa, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity_Searcher/pseuds/Serenity_Searcher
Summary: Lexa meets Clarke in a nightclub one night, sparks fly and with both agreeing feelings ruined things they decide to just enjoy the sex.





	Tied to the rhythm (but nothing beats you)

**Author's Note:**

> So day 2 no strings attached, trying something slightly different (and it turns out this has kind of turned into a longer fic than I was originally planning and time constraints but I do wanna share this with you all)
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy there's a bit of smut (please if i make mistakes with that let me know? Definitely want to improve)

** Tied to the rhythm (but nothing beats you) **

_No Strings attached_

The music of the club was pounding in her ears, she could feel the vibrations of the bass in her chest. Lexa was really enjoying the music tonight, this was the most fun she had had in a nightclub for months. She was rocking a super sexy black dress with red edging, tribal tattoos on display and she had noticed a blonde girl slowly dancing closer and closer to her.

The blonde had caught her eye at the bar earlier when they had both been ordering drinks. Lexa found her utterly stunning with her curls, deep blue eyes and a red dress that hugged her curves in such a way that Lexa visibly gulped when she saw the full picture. The blonde on the other hand had given her a fucking sexy smirk and wink before walking off.

Lexa was shaken out of her thoughts when the blonde finally reached her and with just her eyes asked her to dance. Lexa nodded and the song soon changed into something faster, hot and heavy and soon Lexa’s hands were on the blonde’s hips and they started getting closer and closer and she leaned close to her ear and shouted.

“I’m Lexa.”

“Clarke” was the response yelled into her ear, punctuated with a quick kiss on her neck. This in addition to just how close they were dancing drove Lexa wild, she grabbed Clarke’s cheeks and kissed her deeply.

The kiss was fire, Clarke’s lips were soft and hungry and tasted like the pineapple juice in her drink. Lexa kissed her harder and Clarke responded, with her tongue and teeth, she grazed her teeth along Lexa’s lower lip and Lexa was about to lose control.  She pulled back and looked deep into Clarke’s eyes that were almost entirely swallowed by arousal and lust and with a jerk of her head in the direction of the toilets suggested that they go do more. Clarke gave that smile that would be the death of Lexa and the two wove their way through the crowd, hands entwined.

It was a miracle that there was no queue and when the two girls burst into the bathroom, they were quick to crash their lips together once again; Lexa thought there was someone else in the bathroom and directed Clarke towards one of the stalls, thankfully one with a working door.

As soon as the stall was locked Clarke’s lips left Lexa’s who started to pout at the loss of contact before they were quickly making their way down her neck.  Lexa moaned at the contact, and feeling Clarke start to suck on her pulse point as her hands started to push up her dress. Clarke’s fingers quickly reached Lexa’s panties and when they came into contact with the soaked material Lexa moaned and Clarke whispered in her ear.

“You’re so fucking wet” and Lexa felt herself clench and just get even wetter. The pressure of Clarke’s fingers over her slit even through the panties brought a loud moan from Lexa and forced her to grab at the smooth walls of the stall to try and get some grip when her legs started to struggle to keep her up.

“I need you, I need more” Lexa gasped and brought Clarke’s lips back up to meet hers in a messy lust driven kiss. Clarke pushed Lexa’s panties aside and slipped a single finger inside, working up a slow rhythm that was almost torture and Lexa tried to get her to move faster or more friction thrusting her hips into Clarke’s hand.

Clarke leaned back and smiled at Lexa, watching her face as she added another finger and started to use her thumb to rub against Lexa’s clit. The pace rapidly increased and Lexa was soon enough shouting into the bathroom in ecstasy as her orgasm ripped through her.

Clarke was wearing a smug expression and was about to say something, but Lexa just threw herself at the blonde, crashing their lips together and running her hands all over Clarke’s body. Lexa smirked when Clarke figured out her plan as she kissed her way down her neck and cleavage and started to slide her dress upwards to find panties so wet, they were starting to leak through.

“If I’m wet, you’re a fucking waterfall,” Lexa said before she moved Clarke’s panties aside and dove in to reward her for such an incredible orgasm.

…

_One week later_

The next Saturday night saw Clarke and Lexa once again ending up in the same nightclub, but this time instead of quick, hot sex in a bathroom stall they were forced to take it elsewhere since a bouncer had interrupted them. Lexa was incredibly turned on and frustrated, Clarke had JUST touched her tongue to her pussy when the door to the stall had been bashed upon with a loud shout of “security.”

“My place? It’s a short taxi from here” Lexa asked as they stepped out into the cold night air. Clarke agreed and they walked towards the nearest Taxi Rank just around the corner, hands all over each other and stopping to make out multiple times on the very short walk to the taxi.

The two of them tumbled into the back of the taxi and Lexa managed to get out her address before Clarke’s lips were on hers and one hand on her breast and the other riding up her thigh. Lexa wondered what would happen first; the taxy driver got to her house or Clarke made her come in the back of a taxi.

The ride was short enough that the taxi driver didn’t get to see the end of the show although Clarke made sure to make contact with Lexa’s pussy through her panties as they untangled and threw some notes in the direction of the driver.

“Keep the change” Lexa said she had thrown about 40 dollars his way and it was maybe a 10 dollar trip but right now she needed Clarke naked and fucking her. It was a real struggle to unlock and open her door with Clarke’s lips on her neck and hands all over her, missing the keyhole brought a soft chuckle from Clarke and a squeeze of her breast. Lexa thought about threatening to just walk in and leave Clarke outside but she was far too turned on and the prospect of having sex with Clarke in the privacy of her own home was far too inviting. She finally got the door open, rushed them both inside before slamming Clarke against the door and crashing their lips together.

“God, I need you so fucking bad right now Clarke” Lexa said and then moaned as she felt Clarke’s fingers right where she needed them most. Lexa had been so turned on for so long she came apart in mere seconds.

“That was just the first of many tonight Lexa” Clarke said with a wink and that smirked that made Lexa’s loins clench. She was true to her word, with the pair spending hours learning each and every inch of the other’s body.

…

The next morning Lexa woke naked in her bed with hair in her face, an arm draped across her, the room smelling strongly of sex and sore in the most wonderful way. Brushing the hair out of her face she was greated by the sight of a very naked Clarke with her goddess level body and mystical blue eyes staring at her.

“Morning” Clarke said, her voice raspy and still incredibly attractive.

“Morning to you too” Lexa said. There was an unasked question in the air, was this a thing now?

“So, we make a pretty good team together in bed” Clarke said and Lexa merely raised an eyebrow which made Clarke laugh. “Ok and the door, the couch, the dining table, the kitchen bench and the club toilet. I’m not ready for feelings because frankly feelings fucking suck but would it be too much to ask for the occasional repeat performance? We could even christen every surface in my new apartment next time.”

Clarke’s words definitely appealed to Lexa, she didn’t really want to get too involved with anyone, feelings were messy but it had been a long time without sex and Clarke was here offering up sex without attachment, and it was _really good sex_.

“I don’t see why not” Lexa agreed and then realised something “we did miss my shower last night if your up for another round?”

“With you, always” Clarke said and the two girls were quick to leave the bed for the shower and the promise of another round.

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse me while i send this keyboard to the holy water baths...anyway I hope you liked it. Will get back to this after Clexa week is over but hope this is enough to please you for now.


End file.
